Moon on a String
by Lormah
Summary: Katherine barges into Caroline's dorm to complain about Elijah, and finds some things that Caroline has been hiding... I suck as summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this little tidbit popped into my mind and I couldn't resist writing it out. Please feel free to review if you'd like. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I for one do not own any of the characters from _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_... sadly.**

Caroline sat on her bed watching Katherine Pierce pace her dorm room. She had been trying to study but since the doppelganger stormed into her room studying went out the window. "What's the worst is he chose Klaus over me! I mean _who_ does that?"

Caroline sighed she knew exactly how Katherine felt, "Trust me I know, but what can you do storm into New Orleans and smack him telling him he's being an idiot?" She had thought about doing that to Tyler but she knew that if she stepped a single foot into Louisiana that Klaus would know and would send some minions to collect her.

"No, since Klaus would kill me before I got even close to Elijah. But, I would like to hear his voice every once in a while you know?" She said sadly as she flopped onto Caroline's bed.

Caroline leaned over to her nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon with two glasses and poured them each a drink, "Here, just because we are two dead girls doesn't mean we don't have the same troubles that living girls do."

"Amen to that," Katherine said as she drank her Bourbon down. She looked around the room and peeked into the nightstand, "What's this?" she asked as she pulled out a large envelope.

"Nothing," Caroline half shouted half screamed as she tried to grab it from Katherine's grasp. Katherine vamp sped out of Caroline's reach being 500 years older had its advantages, and opened up the envelope. Caroline buried her face in her hands embarrassed at what Katherine was about to see.

"Geez," Katherine muttered at she looked at the sketch of Caroline that Klaus gave her along with the diamond bracelet. "Got to admit, when he wants to woo a girl he sure pulls all the stops." Caroline groaned at Katherine, "Girl, you have some serious issues. How much do you affect him?"

"I don't know, truthfully, I might never know." Caroline poured herself another drink, "I need to be a lot more toasted for this conversation."

"I agree talking about Klaus does tend to draw a girl to booze," Katherine smirked as she poured herself one too. They clanked their glasses together and shot down the Bourbon. She had come to Caroline with her Elijah problems after trying to avoid them for a while, but whenever she thought she was over it they would sneak back up. And she had a feeling that if anyone would understand Caroline would. Though finding out that Klaus had a thing for the blonde vampire had come as a surprise. Once they were half way through the bottle and barely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, Katherine decided she was going to start questioning Caroline. "So when did it all start?"

Caroline sighed leaning against her bed, "On my birthday. He had told Tyler to bite me, and he did. Though later that evening, right when I was coming to terms with that being my last birthday he showed up to save the day." Katherine blinked, that sounded like something Klaus would do, but at the same time didn't. "He told me all these things that he wished for me to see, to go outside Mystic Falls and see what the world had to offer. He left the bracelet as my birthday present." Caroline delved into all the things that Klaus did and how she was constantly used as a distraction for Klaus and that she started to feel something for him, but never acted upon it. Katherine was entranced by Caroline's story, "He came to my graduation, saved me again from a group of witches that I had killed. He gave me Tyler back, and said, 'He's your first love, I intend to be your last.' I was so surprised that I had no idea how to respond, I mean what do you say to something like that?"

Katherine laughed, "I had no idea how romantic that man was! That would melt the panties off any girl!" She was laughing so hard that she fell off Caroline's bed, "Oops!" The girls just laughed and laughed, not realizing that they were being watched. "Care, can I call you that? Of course I can, we're practically friends. How have you denied that man for so long, yeah he wants me dead, and killed my family, but and this maybe the alcohol talking but, for crying out loud, he gave you back your boyfriend after banishing him! And your boyfriend, well ex boyfriend chose his revenge over you! You are… and don't tell anyone I said this, but you are worth someone wanting to give you the moon on a string." A cough came from the door way and the two ladies looked towards the door and saw Stefan standing there raising a brooding eyebrow at them. "Uh-ho, Caroline, we've been busted," Katherine giggled causing Caroline to join her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, I had not intended to keep this story going as it's literally my exercise to kill my writer's block while I am working on something else. But with the responses it got, I thought why not? The updating is most likely going to sporadic at best between working and my other writing project. And I really do not have a plan of where it's going or what's gonna happen. I might work some plot bunnies in somewhere and maybe soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, just borrowing them for a little while.**

Stefan walked into the room not sure what he was witnessing. Caroline and Katherine were not only getting along, but where giggling together. "What's going on?"

"Oh you know girl talk." Katherine smirked drinking some Bourbon straight from the bottle forgoing the effort of pouring it into a glass.

Caroline grabbed the bottle from Katherine, copying her, with the Bourbon. She ruffled her curls before really looking at Stefan. "What's going on Stefan? You normally don't come all this way, just for small talk?"

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, "True. Elena called me in a panic about Katherine showing up. And kicked her out of the dorm saying something like, 'I need Blondie, go away Lesser Me.'"

Katherine laughed brightly, "I totally did that. But to be fair why are you here? Did you rush over here to make sure I didn't kill, Caroline?" Katherine paused and sighed, "Again." She rolled her eyes, "I do not want to hand over more ammunition to get Klaus to sign my death warrant than he already has, thank you very much."

Caroline buried her face in her hands as Stefan laughed. "Katherine did you just find out about Klaus' obsession with Care?"

"Yes, but I know more. And you, Stefan Salvatore, as you are not a girl, so you don't get to know." Katherine laughed loudly, "Though, I would pay to see you in a dress and heels." The pair started laughing again and Stefan sighed. He did not find that at all funny. Katherine shot up from her spot on the floor and went up to him, putting on her best, 'I'm Elena Gilbert so help me face.' "Stefan," she pouted, "Please call Elijah for me. You don't have to say anything. Just hearing him say hello will be enough."

"I am not calling Elijah for you," Stefan said irritated with the whole situation. He came here concerned for Caroline, but he was not expecting to have to be on drunken vampire duty.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screeched causing both Stefan and Katherine to stop their argument. She turned and looked at them sheepishly, "We're out of Bourbon… maybe there's liquor in my mini fridge." She crawled towards the fridge muttering, "Stupid Elena placing claim on it. Ha! It was my graduation present." She opened it and found wedged between the blood bags was a bottle of Green Apple Pucker. "Bingo!" She poured herself a shot and smiled over to them, "Go back to your arguing. I'm enjoying the benefits of surviving, kinda, Mystic Falls."

"Please Stefan! He won't answer if it's me! If it's you, he might, just in case something happened to Caroline." Caroline yelled a slurred hey towards Katherine who turned to the increasingly growing intoxicated blonde, "Just enjoy your vodka, dear."

"Okay!" Katherine had to smile as Caroline was at least a happy drunk. She was extremely glad she was not a violent drunk.

"Katherine I am serious," Stefan said as he turned to see what Caroline was doing. Her back was shaking and a very quiet giggle was coming from her. "Care, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Mister Broody Eyebrows and Hero Hair!" she giggled more and kept an on Stefan. He noticed the half empty bottle of Pucker; she had apparently drank that much while he was arguing with Katherine. Great, Caroline tended to revert back to childhood the drunker she got. He noticed her thumbs moving quickly against her phone, as she turned sticking her tongue out at him. He flashed over to her and grabbed her phone, "Boo! Stefan!"

"Caroline you can't drunk text Kla-" He looked at the screen and blinked a few times, rereading the name multiple times. "Rebekah?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course Rebekah. Gotta see how things are goin' for my favorite frenemy. I talked to her like once a week."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Why? I mean I'd get it if it was Klaus, with you being all hot and bothered by him. But Rebekah?" Then she peered at Caroline, "I thought I was your favorite frenemy, hurtful."

Caroline sighed, "Kat, this is the first time we have actually talked without you threatening to kill me. So you have to earn that title." She crossed her arms over her chest, "It all started as a way for me to check on Tyler when he first headed after Klaus. But she never saw him. And then she just started telling me all about how crazy it was down there and that if I ever intend on taking Klaus up on his offer that it would be best to wait." She held out her hand to Stefan, "May I pretty, pretty, pretty please have my phone back? I promise to tell her you have your hero hair perfected tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Care," Stefan groaned at her. Katherine moved to sit back down on Caroline's bed, watching the scene unfold.

"Come on, Stef. She's totally hot! You know, if I swung that way, I'd totally be all over that." Caroline purred her words at Stefan as she tried to hold onto her straight face. She couldn't and fell over laughing. "Oh, your face Stefan!" Stefan coughed; he had to fight the images that suddenly popped into his mind as Caroline spoke. "God Stefan! Are you imagining it?" He grunted out a weak no, "Liar."

Katherine grinned widely, "You know, we should head down there! I mean yeah I'm probably gonna get killed but it would be totally worth it to see Klaus' face when Caroline knocks on his door!"

Caroline froze going wide eyed, "Oh no. I already told Rebekah I would wait until things eased up."

"Boo, Caroline! You are no fun. You have me, a 500 year old vampire and the ex Ripper of Monterey on your team. No one is gonna go after you," Katherine pouted throwing a pillow at Caroline.

"Yeah, and it's not like Klaus would willing let anything happen to you," Stefan said. "Not that I am okay with this plan," he added quickly. "I think it would be best to wait until Rebekah gives the all clear signal."

"Yeah, though he might let something happen to me to keep his enemies from thinking that I'm important," Caroline said softly. She picked up the bottle of Pucker and drank another quarter of it down. "Enough talk about New Orleans! Let's party!" She turned on her MP3 player and stood up and started dancing not wanting to think about all the things that going to New Orleans meant. And all the things that she had refused to admit to herself and Klaus, but mostly she was not willing to be seen as a weakness. If she was gonna go to New Orleans she was gonna be able to protect herself. Maybe she could talk Katherine and Stefan into helping her with that, but that was for another day, tonight was about getting drunk and letting loose.


End file.
